


Its the will of the fire

by Witheredtears



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, agni is pissed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witheredtears/pseuds/Witheredtears
Summary: They use his name while mauling a child.Agni cries.Then Agni roars.Enough.
Comments: 125
Kudos: 803





	1. Chapter 1

They use his name while mauling a child.

Agni cries.  
Then Agni _roars_.  
  
Enough.

No more, no more of his flames shall be used in such a way.  
Fire consumes, fire destroys, yes, but fire also warms, fire also protects.  
They will consume all, until there is no more fuel, then they will consume themselves.

No more fire.  
No more light.  
No more life.

Enough.

Agni can feel the child’s soul trying to leave it’s burnt body behind, to look for the next one in it’s personal cycle, but Agni gently yet firmly stops it, guides it back.

 _Not yet_ , he says.

Sometimes, when the spirit world interacts with the living one, they do so subtly.

Fire was never meant to be subtle.  
Fire was mean to shine in the dark, to guide towards safety.  
To warn against danger.  
And Agni will give them a warning so bright not even the blind ones shall be able to ignore it.

\-----~wTw~-----

Iroh wants to intervene, but he doesn’t.  
He wants to stop the mockery of a duel, but he doesn’t.  
He wants to look away when his brother burns his nephew’s face.  
But he _doesn’t_.

He sees it perfectly, the look on Ozai’s face.  
Not fury, nor regret, nor glee.  
Just a quiet satisfaction, the same one might feel after finally slapping away an annoying bug.  
And about the same emotional exhaustion it would require.  
He’s transfixed by it, by the sight of someone, someone he used to call brother (not after this day, never after this day.) burning away their own child’s face with so little emotion on his own.  
And since we was transfixed, he noticed it the second it happened.  
  
How Ozai’s expression went from muted satisfaction, to curiosity, to surprise.  
  
To agony.  
  
The Firelord’s scream of pain is unexpected, the court looks as he quickly puts distance between his son and himself.  
The court gasps in horror when they see their Lord’s hand charred down to the bone.  
The Prince’s face is still ablaze, but now the flames aren’t engulfing him.  
  
Now the flames are coming out of him.  
  
As his young body lies unconscious on the arena, a massive flame erupts from inside his wound, forming an even more massive shape, a shape Iroh is intimately familiar with, thought not only in violence as his brethren believes.  
The flame takes the shape of a dragon, coiled around the young Prince’s body.  
Its wings spread, its head lowered, and it’s fangs bared.  
  
Everyone, from the nobles to the peasants, from the servants to the soldiers, everyone present recognizes such body language.  
  
Protectiveness.  
  
With the roar of an erupting volcano, the dragon lunges, and swallows Ozai whole in a single bite.  
The Firelord screams much louder than his son did.  
With a final roar, an angry, disappointed, roar, the flames extinguishes themselves, all of them.  
  
The dragon, the ceremonial torches, the temple’s candles.  
The kitchens ovens, the blacksmith’s furnaces, the school’s paper lanterns.  
  
The Firelord’s throne.  
  
Every single flame all through the nation flickers off.  
All, but for the small ones still surrounding the Prince.  
These linger, just for a minute. Defiant, bright in the sudden darkness of the nation.  
  
 _Mine_ , they seem to whisper.  
  
No one argues with the fire.

  
\-----~wTw~-----

Both royals are rushed to the healers.  
Only the Prince survives the night.  
Ozai succumbs to his injuries, drowning in so much agony, that he can’t even whimper.  
The court doesn’t know what to do, so they turn to the sages.  
The sages don’t know what to do either, so they turn to the one they believe is next in line to the throne.  
  
Iroh refuses the tittle of Firelord.  
Firelord Ozai and Prince Zuko engaged in Agni Kai, Ozai is dead, Zuko is alive.  
That’s all there is to it.  
  
Tradition claims Zuko as the new Firelord, it’s the nation’s will.  
It’s Agni’s will.  
No one dares proclaim otherwise.

\-----~wTw~-----

The Prince, for as he has yet to go through the coronation ceremony, has been unconscious for a week, his weakened body fighting fever and infection, when the first assassination attempt happens.  
  
It was to be expected, few of the old generals wanted a Firelord that showed compassion towards the weakest soldiers, they knew how easily that could become compassion towards the enemy.  
  
Screams of agony alert the guards and Iroh to rush towards the medical rooms, they find a charred body lying against the Prince’s door, it’s unrecognizable, such is the severity of the burns, but their hand, curiously enough, is intact.  
So is the small vial they were holding.  
  
A vial full of liquid that Iroh quickly identifies as poison.  
If the young Prince would die now, everyone would simple assume he had failed to recover from his still fresh wound.  
  
Iroh is enraged, apparently, so was Agni.  
  
And later in her room, as she hears about the failed attempt, so is Azula.  
  
Because Zuko was supposed to die on that Agni Kai, not father. Because Zuko was supposed to die again, but he didn’t.  
  
She didn’t plan the assassination, but heard its plotting.  
She told no one.  
  
Because if Zuko dies like he was supposed to, she will be next in line to the throne.  
  
And that’s what she wants.  
That’s what’s she’s supposed to want.  
  
Because no one is greater than the Firelord, no one is more powerful.  
The Firelord can hurt anyone without punishment.  
 _Father screamed louder than Zuko._  
The Firelord can’t be hurt by anyone.  
 _Father died, Zuko didn’t.  
_  
She wants to be Firelord, because that’s what a monster would want. Because a monster smiles while her brother gets punished, because a monster won’t be attacked by the bigger monsters.  
  
As long as Father believe her a monster like himself, he would punish only Zuko.  
  
Father is dead.  
  
And Azula is angry because she should be sad her father is dead.  
Not relieved.  
Right?  
  


\-----~wTw~-----

It takes another week for the Prince to be awake and lucid. There were no more assassination attempts.

His uncle is there to answer his questions.

Only his uncle.

Iroh tells him the truth, the Agni Kai, the omen, his father's death.

And Zuko cries, cries calling himself a murderer.

Iroh doesn't tell him that those were the first and only tears Ozai's death has produced.

The Prince doesn't want the throne, says he don't deserve it, not after being such a coward, not after doing something so shameful as refusing to fight back.

Not after losing his honor.

One should not speak ill of the death, but how does Iroh wishes to curse Ozai's name.

It takes days to convince the Prince that he lost no honor by speaking in favor of his people, he lost no honor in refusing to acknowledge that farce of a duel as an actual Agni Kai by not fighting back.

Days, to convince him that scarring a child is no punishment, no lecture, is simply torture.

Iroh ask his nephew, how would he had felt if he heard of Iroh punishing Lu Ten like that.

And Zuko cries again, because now he understands.

Because uncle Iroh would never do such thing, because uncle Iroh loved Lu Ten.

Zuko cries, because he finally acknowledges a true he always wished to ignore.

Zuko cries because his father didn't love him.

Father is dead.

Zuko is alive.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes slightly over a month to convince the Prince to go through the coronation, and in the end, the only reason he accepted at all, was that Iroh mentioned that those soldiers Zuko tried to defend (Fire protects) are still holding down their position, still waiting for orders.

And Zuko will bring them home. (Fire warms)

The ceremony goes without a hitch, and the instant the royal crown is in place, the throne's flames roar alive for the first time in over a month.

Agni is pleased.

The new Firelord is not.

It takes all of his willpower to not flinch away from the heat, the light, the smell of smoke and ruined flesh and his father smile as he burnt half his face off and the pain, Agni the pain, he can't take it is so much too much too bright his eye-

The Firelord can feel his lungs filling with smoke.

He can't breathe.

He shows none of this. Hi stands when he's signaled to stand. He salutes the court, the sages, the witnesses. The nation.

The Firelord sits on his throne, surrounded by Agni's blessings, and finds no comfort in it's warmth.

He can only feel his still fresh scar burning all over again.

\---

Some say that there's power in memory, and this is what makes the mythical Avatar so powerful, that they can remember their past lives, the lessons they've learned and the problems they've solved.

But the Avatar isn't the only thing in the world capable of remembering.

For example, water remembers. It remembers being once a current, strong, powerful and fast, it remembers being a glacier before that, it remembers being a snowstorm in the highest mountains, massive clouds drifting lazily over the skies, the dew over the smallest blade of grass.

The tears of a child.

Fire has trouble remembering, it's usually too feeble, too short lived.

But ashes, on the other hand.

Ashes remember. Ashes always remember what they once were.

The throne room is full of ashes, hidden between cracks on the walls and under the elegant furniture, in the corners of columns and beneath the tapestries.

Ashes that remember.

Remember being an unfortunate servant that spilled some tea over a general's robe. 

Remember being an elderly man on his aching knees, begging for his last remaining nephew to not be sent to war.

Remember being an earth kingdom's assassin, that made it as far as the throne room.

A sage, advising against the invasion of a foreign temple.

A guard, found sneaking out extra food from the kitchens for his family.

A daughter from a noble, refusing to be sold off like cattle.

The ashes remember.

The ashes remember what the crown did to them.

The ashes remember how the new Firelord almost became part of themselves.

The ashes hate the crown.

The ashes can't destroy the crown.

So the ashes will do the next best thing.

The ashes will help the current crown change, until is nothing alike it's predecessors.

Then perhaps the throne room will finally be clean again, perhaps the ashes will be allowed to be carried off by the breeze.

Then perhaps the ashes will finally be allowed to forget.

\-----~wTw~-----

Firelord Zuko doesn't know what to do.

He wants to bring those soldiers home but, should he? He will never do such a thing like use them as bait, but they were needed in the battlefield, weren't they?

And what about all the others?

Hundreds, thousands of fire nation soldiers scattered throughout the world to-

To...

What... What were they fighting for?

The war had existed for almost a hundred years, yet what was it's goal?

His father... The previous Firelord always claimed that the other nations were barbaric, poor and miserable, and that assimilating them into the Fire nation was an act of kindness and generosity.

But the talks in that war room still haunts him, the talk of mindless sacrifice and death.

Firelord Zuko doesn't know war, not truly.

But he knows someone that does.

So the Firelord summons his uncle, and asks him about the war.

And the Dragon of the west is not sure what to say, does he tells his nephew about the charred bodies? Does he tells him about comrades crushed beneath boulders? Does he tells him about futility of it all? The burned down houses, the hunted down benders, the prisoner camps?

Does he tell him about his own hypocrisy, killing hundred of sons, yet surrendering when he lost his own?

What does one tells a child about war?

\-----~wTw~-----

Azula is alive.

She has not been banished, not punished, nor humiliated.

And she can't understand why.

Zuko is the Firelord now. He could do anything to her, take any retribution he wished for. That's what anyone would do.

That's what she would do.

It doesn't make any sense.

Perhaps he's simply taking his time, wanting for her to drop her guard.

But Azula knows better, and Azula is a better player than Firelord Zuzu, she can wait too, and when Zuko finally strikes, she will be ready.

Not once she considers the possibility that her brother simply wishes her no ill.

\-----~wTw~-----

Firelord Zuko makes the decision, that he doesn't know enough to make a proper decision.

So his first rule as Firelord is to stop all advance of the army, tell the generals to hold their position and wait for further command.

Any and all injured must be escorted back to the nation, this is the number one priority.

Zuko doesn't know war, and Iroh doesn't know how to explain it to him, so Zuko will bring those who have know war home, and ask them.

And if this happens to remove the injured from the line of fire, well, enough have burned already.

\-----~wTw~-----

Not a single breeze makes its way into the palace, yet the ashes move.

They drag and crawl, they slither and swim, they go on until they are at the Crown's chamber.

The Crown is asleep.

The Crown is vulnerable, it would be so easy to clog up it's lungs with themselves.

The Crown is a child.

So the ashes don't choke it, instead, the ashes whisper.

They whisper lessons and stories.

They whisper nightmares and curses.

They whisper memories.

And the Crown learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I WAS NOT EXPECTING PEOPLE TO LIKE THIS THING SO MUCH FHHGDHFBHDV
> 
> But thanks so much! And sorry if this is a tad short qwq still figuring out exactly where this is going.
> 
> As always, please comment! And let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Firelord Zuzu quite some time, but he finally made his move, summoning her to the throne room.

Azula was not nervous.

She walked into the room to find it empty of all staff and guards, the only other people in sight were her brother and her uncle.

That meant that whatever revenge Zuzu had planned, it didn't involve public humiliation, or not yet at least.

Smart of him to keep uncle Iroh in the room, she could take Zuzu down no problem, but the Dragon of the West could present a problem.

Azula had already accepted the fact that she wouldn't leave the room unscathed, unmarked. But she won't die, not to Zuzu.

She's stronger than him.

She won't lose.

Then Zuko asked her advice, for her help, and completely threw her for a loop.

Apparently he wanted to stop the war. Not move their forces in a massive last attack, no, but to retreat from the other nations territories.

He wanted peace.

And he was asking for her help.

"You've always been better at strategy and people, so I wanted to run my plans by you before trying anything."

Zuko never lies.

Because he's an idiot, and because he's plain down horrible at it, but Zuko never lies.

"I..."

It's the first time Azula remembers hearing hesitation in her voice.

Because it was easy to picture Zuko looking down on her from the throne, wearing the same expression their father was so fond of.

This wasn't father.

Azula remained silent, taking a good look at Zuko, at her older brother, at his scarred face that hasn't even finished healing yet.

Zuko wasn't father.

He didn't ask for her presence to punish her.

He didn't ask her here because he looks down on her.

He asks for her advice because he looks up to her.

So she helps him, and maybe her words still have an edge of condescension on them, as she explains him why just dropping unannounced into enemy territory is a terrible idea, but for the first time in months, or perhaps years, she allows herself to drop her guard, if only a little.

She was so focused on her brother, that she didn't even saw uncle Iroh shoulders relaxing, nor his worried expression melting into a soft and relieved smile.

\-----~wTw~-----

Zuko knew war was a horrible thing.

It's something that everyone knows, something that no amount of propaganda would make him believe it was a great and amazing thing.

But he always saw it as necessary, as a must.

Their soldiers were brave men and women who fought to protect their nation and bring their greatness to the others, who fought to save the other nations from their own fragile or corrupt governments.

The fire nation was fighting an honorable war.

Then he entered the war room, and the foundation of his world fractured.

He saw generals, people his father knew and respected, people his father agreed with, speaking about fire nation people as bait.

As if their loses matter not more than losing a few pieces of Pai Sho.

As if their families could be told, your son won't be coming back, he made for excellent bait.

That's when Zuko learned war was truly horrible.

But the lesson didn't sink in until the dreams started.

Some were vague at best, nothing but colors and sounds and emotions, grief and anger being the recurring ones.

Some were abstract, or symbolic perhaps.

_A massive tree, bigger than a volcano, with hundreds of thousands of autumn leaves, that constantly fell but never reached the ground, instead they glided around the massive trunk, so playful and peaceful._

_But then the tree is set ablaze, burning so fast, the entire world seem to howl with grief._

_All leaves are burned, all but one, who glides away from the fire, only to land in a puddle that might as well be the ocean, with how small the leaf looks floating alone on its surface._

_Such a small leaf._

_The last remnant of such a beautiful and ancient tree._

_The world weeps, the wind howls._

_The ashes gather._

Other times, the dreams are much, much more livid.

Images of soldiers and warriors, all rushing towards him, with faces full of hate. But also images of children and elders, of healers, farmers, merchants, artists. 

Innocents, all rushing towards him, with faces full of horror.

It took him a few restless nights to understand they weren't rushing at him, he was rushing at them.

He was looking at them, not through his nation soldiers, but through their flames.

Flames that burned so many Innocents.

Flames that burned him.

Flames that he will stop.

\-----~wTw~-----

It takes him, Azula and uncle Iroh quite a few days to come to an agreement on how to proceed.

Iroh and Zuko agreed that informing the other leaders of the world of the situation was a good start.

Azula and Iron agreed that Zuko's plan of doing this in person was an awful one.

Zuko and Azula agreed that telling all their still enemies that's there's been a power shift in the nation so soon was not a good idea.

So all three of them agreed on a test run, so to speak.

They will inform one of the leaders of the situation, and of their wishes of peace.

Now they had to decide who to contact.

The Earth kingdom was definitely a bad choice, if they interpreted the news as weakness, with their massive numbers they could send an all out attack to the nation, resulting in thousands of deaths.

The Northern water tribe was a possibility, since they've always been more about defense than offense.

But so many years of successfully holding down their position has made them justly paranoid, it was most likely that they would ignore any and all attempt at peaceful contact.

That left the Southern water tribe.

They were small in numbers, and we're mostly left alone after their water benders were captured.

The only reason the fire nation hasn't bothered to simply wipe them out, it's because the possibility of such action pushing their northern counterpart into a rampage.

It was their best option.

\-----~wTw~-----

Mere days before Chief Hakoda was scheduled to leave for the front lines, to leave his village in the capable but oh so young hands of his children, a fire nation boat approached their waters.

Not a fleet, not a warship.

A single, small wooden boat, with a single young soldier.

A boat with two flags, one of their enemy, the other, a pure white one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not gonna lie, I'm HELLA intimidated by how much attention this story has gotten so far. My most popular fic before this one is barely above 800 hits, and it has been here for like half a year, this one is at like 3200 in less than a month.
> 
> Hopefully I can live up to your expectations qwq
> 
> All comments are highly welcome! Enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> Edit: WHOOPS I fixed Azula calling Zuko her younger brother. My bad


	4. Chapter 4

Chieftain Hakoda could see it, in the way the young soldier walked, in the fear of his gaze, the tremble of his knees.

Thefire nation soldier was fully expecting to die.

No wonder the soldier was so young, whatever his objective here was, his superiors obviously believed it to be a suicide mission.

So why waste an experienced soldier.

Yet, as he stopped a few meters away from Hakoda and his warriors, his voice was clear, and strong.

"I bring a message for the leader of the southern water tribe, from the Firelord himself."

Then, the young soldier took a scroll out of a satchel and presented it to Hakoda's general direction.

He made no movement to get closer, just stared at the soldier, who started to nervously fidget in place.

"Read it."

The young soldier's eyes widened, Hakoda took notice of their slightly greenish color, earth kingdom blood, a colony child most likely.

"I'm not allowed to-"

"And I'm not asking. Read it."

The warriors at his back not so subtly reached for their weapons, the soldier swallowing before carefully unwrapping the scroll, clearing his throat he started to read.

" _To the southern water Chieftain, I understand you have no reason to give this message more than a glance, so I shall begin with the most important information._

 _Ozai is dead, and no longer the Firelord_."

The warriors broke into incredulous whispers, or shouts, in some cases, which caused the fire nation soldier to look up in surprise.

"You didn't know?"

Hakoda quickly shushed his warriors.

"We heard rumors, but nothing concrete. For all we knew it was simply false information spread out to set up a trap."

"Yeah some rumors were pretty farfetched anyway, they were saying stupid things like a dragon ate him, not that the bastard wouldn't deserve something like that."

As his people laughed at the mental image of a dragon chewing up the Firelord, Hakoda focused his attention on the soldier, his expression had shifted when the dragon rumor was announced, he will have to interrogate him further later on.

"Enough, continue."

"Uh? Oh right, of course. _Ozai is dead and no longer the Firelord, I, Firelord Zuko, Ozai's eldest, sits upon the throne._

_Through all my childhood, I was taught that my nation was the greatest one of them all, and the war was our way to share our progress with the world._

_I now know better, I see the truth my father and my ancestors tried to hide from me and my people._

_Our soldiers, our brave men and women are sent out as honorable warriors, as liberators, when in truth they are but invaders, sent to conquer more and more territory, sent to kill until they die themselves._

_For over a century now, the crown has used its own citizens as kindle for it's ambition._

_No more._

_By the time you receive this message, all outside posts have been ordered to cease all attacks, any who disobeys these orders shall be marked as a traitor and be apprehended immediately._

_The flames of my people have burned too many innocents._

_To put it bluntly, I want the war to stop, and for that, I need your help._

_I understand this conflict is as old as my great grandfather, and it could take just as long to resolve peacefully, I also understand that you have no reason to trust me._

_That's why I want us to meet in person, and talk._

_As a show of good faith, the place of our meeting, if you decide to accept, will be entirely up to you, I'll go wherever you choose, accompanied by my uncle, who is serving as my advisor at the moment, and no one else._

_I await your reply._

_Firelord Zuko of the fire nation_."

Before Hakoda could even express his opinion, his second in command shouted in rage.

"How stupid he thinks we are! Ozai's finally dead and now his brat suddenly wants to talk peace?!"

"Bato-"

"Little monster most likely killed Ozai himself to get the throne and now wants to wipe us all out-"

"Bato! Enough!"

As the chieftain and his second seemed to try and stare and shout each other into submission, the fire nation soldier made the mistake of widening his stance slightly.

In less than a blink, the argument was over, and both water tribe leaders advanced as one, weapons inches from the soldier's throat, who was so startled he fell backwards into the snow.

Ar the soldier's terrified but specially confused gaze, Hakoda and Bato exchanged looks, and removed their weapons, through they left them out in the open.

"Fire benders tend to widen their stances before, well, fire bending." Bato explains.

After exchanging a few more looks, Bato and the Chieftain seemed to reach an agreement.

"On your feet, soldier. As of now you are a prisoner of the southern water tribe, and you and I will have a long talk."

\-----~wTw~-----

It took a few days, but the southern water tribe's reply finally arrived.

There were no words.

Just coordinates, deep into southern territory, and a date, not too distant.

It was already more than Zuko expected, if he was being honest.

A place, and a date.

It was a start.

It could also, realistically speaking, be his end.

So he had to be sure his Nation will be left in good hands.

\-----~wTw~-----

The palace's staff were nervous.

But it was not the same kind of nervous they would have displayed if father would have been the one to summon all of them to the throne chamber.

If Azula had to put a name to it, it would be trepidation, instead of terror.

Zuzu didn't keep them waiting, at least.

Then he opened his mouth and told every single person present that he was going to travel to enemy territory with no guard other than the necessary crew to command a ship, and their uncle.

Oh look, the terror was back.

She really needs to sit Zuzu down and give him some lessons on what to say and don't say to people, to get the result he's after.

Then he announced that she would act as the crown in his absence, and if he were to not return, she would immediately ascend to the throne.

And suddenly Azula couldn't care less about what the servants were feeling.

Zuko just handed her the crown.

The throne.

The _nation_.

And suddenly an entire plan unfolded in her mind, in mere seconds.

Find a few easy to threaten or buy guards, send them among the crew, have them sabotage the mission and return injured, claiming the betrayal of the southern water tribe.

Claiming his dear brother was murdered in cold blood by the chieftain himself.

Use Zuko's death as fuel, to rage her Nation into battle, into war again.

The Fire Nation, conquering the world as they should, with her as the rightful Firelord.

And it was all Azula could do to not be sick in the middle of the throne chamber, because that plan, that devious, simple, treacherous plan, echoed around her brain over and over.

It was exactly what father would have done.

Days later, on the day of Zuko's departure, Azula sits on the throne with an easy grin on her face, the crown lies upon her head perfectly.

Her make-up covering her eye bags.

Her hands white, clutching the fabric of her clothes as tightly as possible.

She wonders, if Zuko finds the crown as heavy as she does.

She'll have to ask him about it, when he returns home.

She can perfectly imagine father's displeasure and rage directed at her, for wasting such perfect opportunity.

And imagining that displeasure makes her smile slightly more sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all, I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG
> 
> But this chapter, this FRIKING chapter would just. Not. COOPERATE.
> 
> Even now I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out, I had to erase and rewrite it SO MANY TIMES to get it to not be incredible boring.
> 
> SO YEAH SORRY FOR THE WAIT.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to get next update a tad faster this time.
> 
> As always, please comment and let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> so, first ATLA work, im not sure where im going with this one tbh? so imma put it as not complete and add to it from time to time, lets see what happens.
> 
> i got partially inspired by ZenzaNightwing AMAZING atlat series, no grave (hold my body), that you should definitely go check out.  
> but this one is gonna go in a pretty different direction im pretty sure.
> 
> also if you saw it first on my tumblr, i used she/her for Agni cuz like a doofus i didnt do my research, so whoops, fixed it here.
> 
> also in other news my phone decided to die, the phone where i kept my WIPs (writing app i use at work between costumers) including the next 1400 words/next chapter of one of my crossovers, so that SUCKS.
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> enjoy! and PLEASE comment and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
